


fish.

by kobusrain



Series: Dark Forests [5]
Category: BEYOOOOONDS (Band), Hello! Project
Genre: Bullying, Cannibalism, Dismemberment, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 11:37:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21035633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kobusrain/pseuds/kobusrain
Summary: She was just another fish.





	fish.

As class dragged on, with every passing minute feeling like hours, Momohime released a heavy sigh and looked outside the window. There was not any particularly interesting outside in the field, but getting lost in her thoughts had been better than paying attention in class. However, she could not have done much thinking as she heard the rough screech of a chair being pushed back against the floor. 

She sharply turned her head the other way, but the only thing she caught was the sight of Okamura Minami dashing out of the classroom, with the teacher calling out to her. It did concern Momohime, though she could make a guess as to why Minami suddenly dashed off. She could some of her classmates snickering, particularly a long haired girl who had been smirking behind her dinosaur-themed notebook which notably had ripped pages.

Shimakura Rika. Momohime saw her as the main perpetrator of bullying. 

Momohime spotted the ripped pages from Rika’s notebook on Minami’s desk, littering the table with notes such as,  _ ‘You should just disappear,’ and, ‘waste of space!’ _ It irritated Momohime to see it, that she also abruptly stood up and dashed out of the room. 

“Hey, Kiyono! Where are you going!?” Momohime could hear the teacher calling out to her, but she only ignored it. She ran as fast as she could outside the room and down the hallways. Quickly thinking up of the possible places Minami could have ran off into, she first decided to check the roof out first, as it had the biggest potential for danger. 

Luckily, Minami was there, hiding in the corner of the fenced roof as she sobbed in her arms. Momohime could not seem to approach her; it was not like they really interacted. They were just classmates, and not friends. However, Momohime secretly had feelings for the girl, that she had just been too shy to approach her. Seeing Minami hurt like this from all the bullying that had been going on lately also hurt Momohime.

A lot. 

Momohime still tried to approach Minami, mustering up a bright smile in an attempt to cheer her up. “H-Hey, Okamura-san! I was wondering where you were…” She saw Minami lift up her head from her arms, glancing at Momohime with tear-stricken eyes. Abruptly, Momohime waved her arms. “I’m not here to harm you! I really…just wanted to check up on you.” 

The crying girl looked confused, and even more so when Momohime hesitantly took a seat beside her. Though, it was clear that she was only trying to decide if she could trust Momohime. After all, she was the only one in her class who did not actively participate in the bullying. “... Why, though? We’ve never talked before,” returned Minami, before she hid her eyes with her arms again. “Please leave me alone, Kiyono-san. I just want to be alone right now…” 

Being told to leave hurt Momohime more, but she did not move an inch. Minami was suffering so much and not being able to do anything about it angered the other. She wanted to help Minami. Her mind went back to Rika, who had been the mastermind behind all the bullying directed at Minami. No one would have started bullying Minami if it had not been for Rika and her influence. 

“If… If I get Shimakura to stop bullying you, will you be happy?” The words came out of Momohime’s mouth all of a sudden, which even surprised herself. Her next statement had also been out of the blue. “If Shimakura isn’t around to bully you, then everyone will also stop.” 

It was a crazy idea, but Momohime could not think of any other way to help Minami. All she wanted was for her to be happy, after all. Minami lifted her head up once more and gaped at Momohime. “You...would do that? It…. It would make me happy if you could do that.” The shorter-haired girl gave a sharp nod. It seemed to lift Minami’s spirits a little, that she revealed herself more to Momohime. 

“Then I promise. I’ll make her stop as soon as I can.” 

* * *

Momohime found a way to talk to Rika later that day. 

Much like how Rika had passed insulting notes towards Minami, Momohime decided to pass her a note of her own during class, after she and Minami returned. The note had been a request for her to meet her by the back of the school after classes were done, as she needed help with some things. To Momohime’s surprise, Rika responded quickly saying she will. Perhaps it should not have come as such a surprise, since Momohime and Rika did get along well enough before. 

Though she did not think her plan would go so well already. Now Momohime had something to look forward to once classes ended. 

True to her word, Rika did meet her at the back. “Kiyono-chan, why are you asking me to meet you here when we could have just met at a classroom?” Rika asked, crossing her arms. She appeared slightly irritated, but Momohime could see that she was more at ease with her than she was with their other classmates, as if she did not actually mind going out of her way to meet with her. 

“I didn’t want to have to trouble the teacher again by staying in the room and waiting for everyone to leave. Besides, I’m...kind of embarrassed with the things I need help with. Don’t wanna have anyone hearing it and all,” admitted Momohime, chuckling lightly as she bashfully rubbed the back of her neck. A clear lie but it was something Rika never caught on to, despite her sharp wit. Rika huffed, but only nodded, encouraging Momohime to keep going. The girl inched closer to Rika with a small smile on her face. “I just need your cooperation with something, so bear with me here.” 

With one swift swing of her backpack, Momohime whacked Rika’s head with it. She heard a thud, before watching Rika fall straight to the ground unconscious. Momohime huffed, opening up her backpack to reveal that it had been full of rocks instead. “Well, that was easy. Now for the hard part,” she mumbled to herself, emptying her backpack of the rocks to place around Rika’s head like a frame and pulling out a few black garbage bags from the pocket. She nicked them earlier, before returning to the classroom. 

Momohime also dug something out from the pocket of her backpack. A piece of metal scrap that had been sharp enough to act as a knife. Looking down at the unconscious Rika, Momohime turned her around so that she would be laying on her stomach, before she placed the tip of the metal against the back of her neck. With a tight grip at the other end, she pushed the metal as much as she could. She could only make it a few millimetres through the spine, which made her sigh a little bit. “It doesn’t work like that, huh…? Maybe I should have nicked a knife from the cooking room, too.” 

With an almost disappointed look, Momohime began to methodically fold Rika’s body to fit in the garbage bag, even going as far as snapping some of her bones with the rocks and cutting off her skin with the metal scrap. Once she thought she had tucked Rika’s partially dismembered body in the garbage bag small enough to fit in the backpack, she shoved the garbage bag inside along with the metal and walked away. 

“I’ve caught an interesting fish today. I can’t wait to tell Okamura-san about this tomorrow,” she told herself, adjusting the straps of the backpack so they sat on her shoulders properly. Momohime walked out of the school grounds, and with a casual smile on her face, went through town without once getting questioned. 

How could she get questioned, when she hid Rika  _ too _ well?

Eventually Momohime made it to a crumbling building at the end of town. It was taped off, and no other passersby were around. The building gave off such a haunted vibe, but Momohime was not afraid in the slightest. Instead, she passed through the tape and entered the building. She headed for the stairs, down to a small cellar. The cellar was stained with blood, and the stench filled Momohime’s nose immediately. 

The girl did not grimace at the stench, however, and only took out Rika from her backpack. Placing the lifeless girl on the table, Momohime dug out another bag full of saws and knives from the closet, placing them on the table as she kept her attention on Rika. There was no ounce of anger in her eyes, nor regret. 

Momohime simply bore lifeless eyes as she took out a saw and began to cut off the rest of Rika’s head. 

“If you hadn’t made her miserable, I wouldn’t have done this. You wouldn’t have become  _ another _ fish,” muttered Momohime, sighing a little. As soon as the girl’s head was severed from the body, Momohime worked on the areas where she had already snapped the bones, this time using sharp knives to cut the skin and flesh. Whenever she came across bone, the saw would come back to slice it up into smaller pieces. 

Getting to the internal organs, Momohime only shoved everything in a plastic bag except for the heart, to which she only shoved inside a jar. “Just as expected. You have an ugly heart, too. That’s why you deserve this,” stated Momohime, rolling her eyes a little as she placed the jar inside her backpack, so that she could add it to her collection. It took hours of separating bone to flesh, but eventually what used to be Shimakura Rika was now a pile of filleted flesh, and another pile of bones. 

“Whew. Finally done…” Momohime swept all the bones into the same bag the organs had been in, while the flesh went in her backpack after being placed in another plastic bag. Dusting herself off, Momohime threw on a spare coat she had in the closet and left the building.

Now that her job was done, she could not wait for the next day. 

* * *

Having no idea what happened to Rika, the students all stopped bullying Minami within a few days. 

Though Minami had her suspicions on Momohime, the latter denied the fact that she was involved in Rika’s sudden disappearance. Instead, she told her that she had meant to talk to her about it after school, but Rika was already nowhere to be found. Minami believed this, and soon enough the two of them became friends. She became happy once more, and seeing the bright smile on her face also brought joy to Momohime. 

One day, the two of them had been on the roof, eating their lunch. Minami happened to see what was in Momohime’s bento, which had some sort of meat as well as rice. “Whoa, Momohime-chan…. Did you make that yourself?” asked Minami, pointing at the well-seasoned meat. 

“Ah, well, yeah! I came across this interesting fish one day, but when I saw the meat inside, it didn’t look like fish meat at all! It resembles and tastes more like gamey meat than fish meat. Apparently it’s  _ super _ rare, though, so this is probably the only time I’ll get to eat it,” explained Momohime. It had been easy to lie to Minami, as the girl never bothered to question any further when things are explained to her. The long haired girl nodded in satisfaction from Momohime’s answer, before going back to eating her own lunch. 

Things were finally peaceful, Momohime thought. She finally made the one girl she cared for, happy. 

After all, it was not like Kiyono Momohime did anything wrong. 


End file.
